For The Stars
by JackloOfClubs
Summary: SLASH Written for a kink/Prompt, they basically asked for more on the Titanic Roleplay between Pilot and Captain but more fixed around /the/ car scene. I wanted to write some smut so here we are. Last Chapter posted. Sorry guys, not as smutty as you'd like I sort of lost my lust for writing /3
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer and A/N:** _RomApoc characters obviously are not mine. Written for a kink/prompt who wanted some Titanic RolePlay but more about the car scene. And due to me being in a smutty sort of mood I complied willingly. I'll add the next chapter Later in the week. And although I'll try to keep it light, it is going to be smut guys :l But never the less, if you see any glaring character flaws or writing mishaps, please drop a review! (I am aware I keep flicking between which character and their POV, I'm sorry ;n;)

* * *

**For the Stars**

"How many scenes so far, Pilot?" Came the strong accent from the foreign man, who currently stood aloft on the rubble pile beside the dock, his hand above his goggles as if to shield himself from the glare of the sun through the polluted, ruined atmosphere.

"Seven, Captien!" was the joyous, exhilarated reply from somewhere behind him, and the masked face of his Pilot minion accompanied Zee Captien on the top of his rubble pile, some sort of technological item tucked carefully under one arm. Exhilaration was one way to put his feelings right now. Time alone with his beloved Captain, not to mention away from that awful slug Sniper, he had him all to himself and every moment was more treasured than the last.

Thinking back to it, finding that scratched, mangled disk half buried under the rubble had been almost a godsend (if Pilot had any concept of Gods beyond the might and majesty of his Captain) not to mention locating a portable DVD player that hadn't been blown to smithereens or ruined. Of course the disk was beyond repair for them to watch suitably, the film was laggy and jerking at best, but that did not deter the pair from settling down in a nearby housing estate just beside the bay (in a building missing the entirety of its left half) and sat upon what was the remains of the living room floor to huddle around the tiny screen and watch.

After that the Captain wasted no time in orchestrating the re-enactment of various scenes;

"You have to stop me from jumping off!" the Captain declared "For I am suicidal about marrying a man whom I do not have the loves for!" swinging his legs around the flimsy railing of a tug boat and standing near the end. He was very much surprised that his minion found the role-play all too realistic and practically pulled him over by his shoulders with the frantic yelps of him being too important (and what sounded like a muffled "sexy" amidst the yelping) to die like this.

He immediately followed this up by correcting the Pilot, and they sat down on the snowy deck to watch more (of what they could) of the glitching disk. His minion seemed very much to enjoy the iconic railing stand, and the Captain did not really mind due to the fact his frankly brilliant mind was thinking of other things at the time. Mostly around the desire for obtaining more tea whilst the Pilot made some odd sort of longing sighs over his shoulder.

After they had climbed back down from the rubble stack and Captain had decided that, the rest of the afternoon should just be playful games of which the Pilot enjoyed very much, running up and down the decking of ships and the pier pretending they were escaping Captains man-whom-he-did-not-loves (which of course, the Pilot pretended was the awful shoe Snippy) and generally delighting in shenanigans that they could just about make out from the heavily fragmented disk's scenes.

It was at this time, while Pilot rested his elbows on the Piers railings and rested himself, panting heavily whilst the Captain seemed none the worse for wear that he came to the realisation that his Captain was watching the film without him, stood near the top of the piers steps with the portable DVD player in one hand, resting upon his arm, whilst the other held his infamous mug, straw protruding the top.

Approaching him, Pilot instantly knew that something was not quite right, or slightly amiss. He could never doubt the majesty and brilliance of his fair Captain however, so he did not make any questions to why the second he came close enough, the other male closed the screen and tucked the item under one arm, staring at his minion.

"We must find one of those car thingamagiggies!" He declared brightly with a swish of his mug. The Pilot acknowledged with a sharp "Sir, Yes Sir!" and shot off at a loping run down the road, his Captain watching in great amusement, an obvious plan ticking over in his head.

It took less than five minutes to return to the residential estate, the male following the trail that his Minion had left (large footprints in the ash and snow littered floor) to a car parked neatly on a drive way, his Pilots rump sticking out the passenger door as he apparently checked for radioactive spiders and skeletons that could ruin this precious moment with his superior.

Pilot got into the front seat just as his Captain opened the door for the back, and for a moment they sat in silence before the other pressed the horn in two quick pips. And looked over his shoulder;

"Where to Captien?" He asked briskly, whilst turning back and gripping the wheel.

The Captain leaned forwards, his mouth close to his minion's ear as he whispered; "To the stars"

Then it happened much too fast for the poor green-goggled man to comprehend, the Captain had wrapped his gloved hands under his armpits and pulled him hastily through the gap in the chairs to join him in the back seat.

Zee Captien was less than pleased when his Minion did not reply with the same enthusiasm as he should have (Then again, he did not watch the scene that his superior had just witnessed), but never the else the other male adjusted himself to sit beside the other comfortably, a sort of nervous titter from somewhere in his mask.

And the Pilot was rather shy and anxious at that moment, he may not have had great deals of experience with intimacy but he could tell when things were going in that direction, especially when his beloved Captain moved to sit closer, in what could be described as snuggling.

The Pilot did not object, he welcomed the strange sensation of hooking his arm awkwardly around the other male's shoulders and watched with a weird sense of wonder as the other started to thread their fingers together. Odd, uncharacteristic almost. Truthfully his Captain was engrossed in his little role-play scenario, even if his "Jack" did not understand what was happening. He should deal with it accordingly.

"Put your hands on me Pilot" He whispered huskily, to which his little minion managed a "bwah?" before the odd sound of their masks being bumped together. It was a sort of awkward kissing action, it was probably more romantic in the Captiens head, and mostly due to the fact the green goggled male had gone a little bit rigid.

Hrm, this would mean a change of tactics. Slowly the more confident of the duo unthreaded their fingers and placed his gloved hand against the others flight suit and started to descend, feeling the other male bristle suddenly and splutter an "Uhhh Cap-" He cut him off with a gently "shhh". Despite the rather strange thought that they were still "kissing" (what with their masks pressed together).

A strange sort of noise emitted from his minions mouth when his gloved hand reached his destination. It was mere chance (and as expected, explorations of his own body many years back) that he knew exactly how to replicate the most intimate moments of Jack and Rose's relationships In a manner of speaking ... Sort of.

Pilot made another odd, ungodly grunting noise as the Captain slowly started to roll his palm in a haphazardly semi-circular manner. For a couple of seconds he wondered if choosing Pilot for such a romp was a good idea, but then again Snippy wouldn't even have put up with the exciting Irish dancing.

Ahah! He knew that the other would come around to this exciting business! An amused snort emitted from the Captain as the Pilot's hands started to slider up and around his shoulders. Kissing was not as fulfilling as it might have been with such pesky masks in the way. Well there was only one way to sort this.

"Pilot, Remove your mask." Came the strong accented demand, and for a split second he could have almost picked up on the displeasure or the momentary contemplation of his order. That would have been some sort of tally against his most faithful of minion if it wasn't for his immediate compliance.

Captain had seen Pilot without his mask only a few occasions before, usually when they were eating something other than the radioactive sludge that plagued and narrowed their choices. It was safe to say he was not very surprised to be faced with the sight of the blonde haired man who was now staring up at him with a sort of twist between neediness and an odd form of anxiety.

Probably waiting for the action to be repeated on the other side, deciding to humour him the Captain did as he so desired, and gently dropped his hat (which had been askew since Pilots roving hands had worked under it) on the front seat and then slowly, his mask joined the little bundle.


	2. Part 2

Satisfied his mask and hat were not screwed up or left dejectedly on the seat beside the only working DVD player on perhaps the whole continent, Ze Captien turned back to his boggle eyed little minion.

The green eyes of the other were filled with some sort of awe, mostly because he had not seen his Captain before, but the sight of the other should not disturb him, why, the Captain was all kinds of sexy and he assumed Pilot knew as such.

With a gloved hand he soothed the medium length, brownish/black hair that was falling over his forehead in an awkward manner and stared down at the Pilot, who was semi-trapped beneath his arms like a startled mouse and the hungry cat. If he had any knowledge of what a metaphor like that could mean anyway. He pondered on the need to undress further but that was probably a bad idea, taking the masks off in this radioactive wasteland was a risk to start with but nothing would disturb this enactment, nothing.

"What is wrong with your face?" He asked simply, in what could be supposed as a playful manner while his minion stared sheepishly up at him and made some sort of high pitched squeaks instead of words.

The blonde was slowly becoming defective. He'd have to fix that. Captain returned his hand to its previous position and resumed the semi-circular movements, eliciting another delightful grunty gasp from the male below. He timed just how long it would take before his minion lost it, and he was correct in assuming it was around 9 snippy-in-a-box's (substitute for elephants or Mississippi's in this case) before the green eyes slid to a half lidded gaze and his breath became laboured, hips jerking irregularly upwards in a mismatched pace. The Captain smirked further and moved his hand to palm and rub at the length struggling against the pants of the other.

Captain was giving him all these kinds of wonderful feelings; he must love him very much so. What a marvellous and wise God-thing Captain was. He wheezed his superiors name abruptly, while his hips picked up pace and he became vaguely aware of his Captain was speaking to him, something about a man named Jack. A spark of jealousy was momentary flared within him before a weird sort of tightening sensation. His gasping grunts became louder and much akin to some sort of struggling animal and he uttered his superiors name with frequency and pitch gaining with each awkward jut upwards.

It was all over so suddenly; he jutted upwards urgently and remained there, hips starting to quiver and his hands clawing at the fabric of the seating accompanied by a "Cap-tainnnn". Falling back against the seat the blonde panted and opened his eyes to study the Captains face, who was frowning at him slightly and in an instant the Pilot had realised what he had done wrong.

Oh bad, bad Pilot, he'd enjoyed the wondrous sensation of release before his mighty Captain! How dare he be so bold and rude to do so! Instantly he started to sit up as the other, dark haired male spoke;

"Well, that was interesting. And a lot more sudden than I was expecting" Pilot found himself turning a little red around the edges. He'd never done this sort of action before and yet he had somehow managed to disappoint his Captain with such inexperience. He was about to make some grovelling apologies when the other suddenly declared;

"Move and swap positions, I am Rose anyway so I must have the best place!"


End file.
